


Dance Around the Truth

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [43]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at free form poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Around the Truth

At first, I watched  
Fascinated, drawn in  
By the richness of her voice  
By the tilt of her head  
By the brush of pale fingers through fire

She was a Thomas, un-Believer  
Thrown into my world  
Her purpose, perhaps, to lead me astray  
Even knowing this, still I looked  
I should not have Wanted, yet I did

And so the dance began around Truth  
Neither doing more than look  
A glance when no one would see  
I saw. Because I was looking for it  
When it happened, I saw

I Wanted but I could not have  
Rules made the chase a mere game  
A flirtation of words and glances  
Vixen, red fox, my own femme fatale  
Sent to tempt me across the expanse of desk

Seasons passed and still we danced around Truth  
We Fought our way to the Future  
Eventually, she did not pull away  
A caress allowed, a kiss taken  
We dared to make promises

Once she was mine, I had what I wanted  
I found I missed the secretive looks  
I still Want now what I could not have then  
Stolen glances, beautiful pining  
I have the Truth - but I miss the dance.


End file.
